Borderless printing generally involves ink being sprayed over the edges of a print medium. Ink that is not deposited on the medium along the edges is typically collected in an underlying absorber. However, during printing, ink aerosol frequently becomes deposited upon adjacent structures that support the medium. The ink aerosol deposited on such structures is frequently transferred to the bottom side of the print medium, causing streaks.